


Time to Settle Down

by Bitez_the_Dust



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Change of Lifestyle, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wanted Criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitez_the_Dust/pseuds/Bitez_the_Dust
Summary: The war is over leaving two of Cybertron's most wanted left to defend for themselves far away from the Autobot state. Finding the lives they wanted but long ago forgotten.
Relationships: Lockdown/Swindle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted more Lockdown/Swindle fanfics, man. Take this with a grain of salt if you must.

:: Lockdown! Open up! This is a matter of life and death! ::

:: ...Swindle? ::

:: Hurry! ::

Turning off his comms Lockdown turned to punch in the code for the release hatch. Swindle fell immediately after the entrance slid open. He was clearly trying to push his way in with an act of pure desperation.

This pathetic squabbling put an amused smirk on Lockdown’s face,  
“Quite a sudden visit Swindle, someone you cheated a deal out of trying to get your ass?” 

Swindle now only managing to lift himself onto all fours faced up to look directly at Lockdown. His eyes the widest Lockdown had seen, flushed with fear. He could’ve sworn Swindle would break out into panicked crying at any moment.

Oh shit.

Still trying to get back his voice, Swindle scrambled upright; grabbing onto the parts of Lockdown’s shoulders that didn’t have any spikes lining them. His fearful look only slightly softened and replaced with an aire of seriousness; despite his voice shaking.

“They got Megatron, the wars over,”

Lockdown chuffed at the over-dramatization,  
“What, and you’re crawling to me because your main source of income is now null?”

Swindle shook his helm so fast it was almost violent,

“No, no, no! It’s much worse than that!”

“What are you getting a-”

“We’re wanted war criminals!”

Oh SHIT.


	2. Now What?

“Can’t I drop you off at your own ship so I can deal with the mess it entails for myself? I’ve got enough shit to deal with without you hitching a ride!”

“They locked onto my ship coordinates and were after me! So you better get moving before they realise they’ve got a two-for-one deal on most wanted’s!”

*sigh* Great.

It was clear that they were never to see Cybertron again unless of some uncharacteristic decision to involve mass pardonings. Which was still unlikely to include them considering what both of their professions entailed.

Swindle servos were shaking uncontrollably on the control panelling. He’d have to rethink his whole occupation. Sure, there’s a market for anything for anyone but not having the stability of constant Decepticon funds will have him at a huge loss. Can he even still count the bounty hunter as a customer? Surely without a war, less mechs are wanted dead. Even if there is a market, it’s not like he can go anywhere near Cybertronian influence. Does he even take contracts for non-Cybertronians?

“Can you quit counting the theoretical money you’ve lost?” 

Lockdown steered with the most unamused look in his optics.

“I can’t help it, we’re done for without our biggest clientele!” raising his servos as if to ask Primus himself what he’d do to deserve this.  
Primus is probably taking the time to put it in alphabetical order. 

“Maybe you should consider what you can do now that the war is over.”

“Like what?”

Honestly, he hadn’t thought about it much himself. He was just trying to get Swindle to quiet down the panicking for a while.

“Like, uhm…. Didn’t you ever have dreams for your future when you were young?” 

Swindle shot a look of surprise and curiosity at such a personal question. 

“Dreams?” 

That genuinely made him think,  
“Well,”  
Swindle tapped the ends of his servos together, avoiding eye-contact from Lockdown.

“I think I wanted to have my own shop,” 

his faceplates started burning up from embarrassment, 

“-and a family...”

Lockdown huffed with a genuine grin on his face. He’s never seen Swindle like that before. It was kinda cute.

“So what is it you want?”

“Hmm?”

“Come on, big guy! You can’t ask me to pour my spark out to you and not say anything!”

“Huh, never really thought about that-”

Lockdown never really thought about anything past doing what was needed to survive. He had his hobby of collecting mods that were at best morally questionable of how they were acquired. He peered over to the merchant who met his gaze. Mild embarrassment still intact on his faceplates.  
Lockdown turned back to focus on steering with a winning smirk,

“Guess I gotta figure that out real soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small edit at the very end because I wasn't entirely satisfied, just a little more cutesy interaction that doesn't drastically change the whole narrative. Enjoy~ (I guess)


	3. Starship Cabin Fever

A few weeks in and they still weren’t quite in the clear of Cybertronian influence. The amount of planets and their territories that agreed to help stop the disbursement of Decepticons for promise of trade and military assistance made even the most morally gray planets seem like walking into the open servos of Autobots. 

There was really no other option to be made in pure desperation. 

Weeks on end with nonstop flying made engines run of emergency reserves, Lockdown and Swindle split each energon cube to reduce the strain it was taking on their stock, and every morning Swindle complained about having to shorten his time in the wash racks because the solvent tanks were running dry. 

“I need to get my pedes on land before I lose it!”

“Good, we can stop by a planet and I can leave your whiny ass behind.”

“You don’t mean that~” Swindle sure did know how to butter a mech up; but spending this long with him complaining thinned Lockdown’s already minimal patience to a thread.

“You’ve spent far longer on a ship than this. Put up with it.”

“My ship was far more stocked than this hunk of scrap metal.”

Lockdown would’ve retaliated if he hadn’t taken pity on that greedy little bastard. Losing his ship meant losing everything that was on it. Even with his cargo subspace, there was a good deal of merchandise left behind on that ship that was most likely taken away by the Elite Guard by now. The mech was at a far greater loss of assets than him.

Lockdown let out a disgruntled sigh finally giving in. He must be getting soft from the lack of required fueling his body needed.

“We’re almost at the outskirts of Cybertron’s influence. There’s a trading outpost at the very edge we can refuel and restock.” 

Swindle was genuinely shocked that he agreed. Better make sure he wasn’t actually planning on leaving him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's starting to get soft, hehe.


	4. Spoilsport

The market wasn’t the greatest setup. Some “stalls” were literally junk laid out on a large sheet in front of the seller’s ship. But Swindle didn’t waste any opportunity to get a good bargain.   
He crouched down to get a closer look at the variety of ammunition being peddled. Picking up an explosive shell to determine its respective weapon. Lockdown who was looming over him the entire time clasp his hook over Swindle’s shoulder. 

“We’re here for necessities only. There might be Autobots patrolling the planet knowing it’s a last resort.”

Swindle put back the shell as if it was painful not to delve into business affairs. He was still a long ways to go before he could give up his habits.  
Not that Lockdown wasn’t wanting to scrounge for rare mods and upgrades himself. The autobots were just a simple excuse to restrain both him and Swindle. He didn’t know where they would eventually end up, and burning through credits wouldn’t be wise if there was no way of knowing where or what their destination was.

Suddenly realizing it was odd to think that Swindle would want to go wherever he went. He was only on board with this whole thing to save his own ass anyways. If Swindle suddenly got the urge to buy his own ship and fly off somewhere else, that was up to him.   
He did hope they would stay in contact in some way though. He’d never admit it but Swindle was the closest thing he had to a friend. Even for a loner like himself; it would seem weird to never see another Cybertronian again.   
The whole thought process itself made him feel weird.

“We can stop by a bar while the ship’s still being refueled. We’ve been half-reserves for too long.”

Swindle looked down and snorted, the faintest of smiles on his face.


	5. Messing Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the day. Can't believe I posted all these chapters in one day? Me neither pal; it's been a long-ass quarantine...

The bar was more disheveled than that half-ass excuse for a marketplace. Neither particularly cared because the idea of a drink after a long trip that ran dry on engex the first few nights in was too much a priority. It was concerning that there wasn’t any other mechanoids to be seen. Swindle’s spirits really didn’t want to be dropped any lower from a cycle that was supposed to be a change of pace. Lockdown leaned into the counter. Immediately grabbing the attention of the fleshy, blue barkeeper.

“Ya got anything for a mech around here?”  
Lockdown took to savoring the intimidating aire he was giving off.

“Well, it’s not any high-grade but we have some that’ll at least get you wasted with enough of it.” the barkeep said, trying his best to look casual yet composed.

Swindle, too tired for any specifics and just wanting a break butted in,  
“We’ll take it, whatever it is.”

The barkeep gave an affirmative gesture. Lockdown took another look around the bar, noticing some glimpses and whispers from the other patrons.  
“There not a lot of ‘bots that stop by?” 

“Oh no, plenty as of late. Wearing the same logo as yer partner there.”  
The barkeep turned back, quickly returning to his pour. Serving them glasses proportionally larger than for himself.  
“A lot of groups like you two. Running away from the repercussions of war bringing along with- what you ‘bots call it? Your Conjunx?”

Swindle squeaked, much to Lockdown’s amusement. With all he’s put up with recently, messing with Swindle could be a good source of payback.

“Yep, just conjunx’d when the war ended!”

Lockdown swooped down his servo to spank Swindle’s ass. Causing Swindle to spit out his drink.

“Is there a discount for newlyweds?” 

Swindle looked up at him irritated, despite the energon flushed deeply in his face. Only met with Lockdown’s shit-eating grin.

The barkeep not wanting to get involved with whatever THIS is replied with a blunt, “No.”

:: Are you trying to toy with me? ::

:: It’s payback for everything up to this point. ::

:: If it’s payment you want, fine! ::

Swindle slammed down a fair amount of credits on the counter, even somewhat startling Lockdown when he did so.  
“We’ll take the whole bottle to go!”

The barkeep turned questioningly between the two mechs.  
“Usually that’s not allowed but since you’re bothering all my other customers; go on, I guess.”

Swindle put on a smile as if he’d actually accomplished something in any of this. Throwing himself nearly on top of the counter, grappling the neck of the bottle. Once his pedes fell back on the floor he turned to Lockdown, lifting his prize.

“Let’s head back to the ship, Sweetspark~” The spiked mech knew that he was acting but damn, that was some good acting. 

Lockdown’s engine rumbled, two can play at that game. He grabbed Swindle by the ass again and lifted him into a bridal carry. Enjoying another squeak escaping the smaller mech’s mouth.

“Sure thing, Babe~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, next entry might be where we might get down and dirty. Will try to write when I wake up tomorrow.


	6. Drunken Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning (though I think you're here for it)  
> The chapter's longer than usual due to me always getting carried away when writing NSFW. It was just to be a simple, "they fuck and the story goes on," but we're all stuck with this instead. =]

The ship echoed the sounds of drunken giggles through the halls.   
“You suck at acting!” Swindle giggled into the countertop of the refueling station, hand loosely grasping to his glass. 

Lockdown sitting next to him, snickering turning into hisses with his mouth to the glass.  
“I’m not a pure ‘con like you are Swin,”

“Hah, nobody was gonna buy it anyways! You might suck at the whole act; but you look more like a Decepticon than I do!”   
Swindle took a full examination of Lockdown; uncaring of the implications.  
“I bet they wouldn’t even believe that you could ever get hitched. You don’t need to be a mechanical lifeform to notice how unconventional you look.”

Lockdown got closer, playfully sizing him up.   
“You sure are talking a lotta shit for someone who thinks they can pay me back with some cheap booze.”

The heat and engex hazing in the air from their closeness was intoxicating in its own right. The dizziness clouded thoughts and intensified the atmosphere. 

“Mmm-hmm~” Swindle half-heartedly hummed, “You’re not getting any more gifts that cost me; you’re gonna have…... to………..try………….”

His mind wandered as he felt his neck cables being bitten down on, unable to form anything audible but an, “ahh”.   
Neither one of them capable of rational thought, just tensed up from everything that had happened and wanting a way to release. Lockdown grabbed the golden mech by his thighs and hiked him up against the countertop. Still relentlessly going at the neck cables to squeeze out any noise he could from the smaller mech. Only coming up he felt his hook being brought up to Swindle’s face. His perplexed gaze following as Swindle brought it up to his mouth. While suckling on its smooth curvature, he made direct eye-contact through a half-lidded stare that still clearly showed how large his optics were.  
Another thing Lockdown would never admit; those damn gorgeous purple optics. Only more appealing with the look that screamed, “fuck me”. Watching Swindle run his glossa from the base to just shy of the jagged end. Lockdown yanked it away, only to get a sad whimper of a reply.   
“You think you can act like that without me wanting to pound you into the floor?” Swindle’s legs were spread wide. Revealing the pool of lubricant that was shamelessly leaking from his panels. A hook knocked on his valve panel, sending arousing vibrations.  
“Open for visits?” slyly asked Lockdown, hovering over his “payment”.   
Nothing in audible response but cooling fans and a wet, “ssshk” of a retracting panel. Black with thin purple and gold decals, pretty and flashy as the mech it belonged to.  
The bounty hunter wiped his index across the wet entrance that was already trying to grab onto something.  
“Wow, you’re so wet and needy I don’t even have to get ya worked up.” he smeared the lubricant across the dealer’s face. Swindle, far too engulfed in lust to care about anything else dragged his glossa up Lockdown’s neck all the way to his chin.

In response, Lockdown retracted the panel to his spike. Almost entirely jet-black except for green under the ridges. Already pressurized from the earlier erotic display. Took hold of Swindle’s hip in his hook and used his hand to align his spike to the tempting valve.   
“Nnh,” Swindle groaned as his valve was slowly being stretched and filled, thrusting his hips to hilt it faster. Legs tightly wrapping around Lockdown and he felt the bump against his ceiling node, faltering awareness as his valve was stretched wide and his charge was building. Spending the rest of the evening being fucked to oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing the erotic parts so I went to an old naughty fanfic of mine for reference. Reading all the way through was like,  
> "Damn bitch, I wrote that? Was I actually this shamelessly horny before?" I feel embarrassed for my previous self...


	7. No Living Witnesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extensive waiting. I haven't forgotten this fanfiction more than I hit a roadblock for what to do next. I'm happy that people can enjoy my series; and if you have any ideas you'd like to throw at me. I'll redirect you to my Tumblr, souless_fujoshi. Once again, I'm not abandoning this fic as I still want to contribute more to Swinlock. Until next chapter, adeu~

The morning to come was quite the rude awakening.

-THIS IS THE CYBERTRONIAN ELITE GUARD! STEP OUT OF THE SHIP OR WE WILL RESORT TO FORCING OUR WAY IN!-

The sobering jolt of reality was first to hit Lockdown out of his hungover grogginess.  
“Ah fuck-”  
Swindle only responded with a hardly auditable, “mmmnn” the light drinker felt no business officially waking up.  
Lockdown pushed himself up and out from Swindle who was still on the counter. Only remembering to close up his panel as he hurriedly made his way to the ship’s controls and powering up the engine for a jump. Hearing this, a larger-built Elite Guard officer pried open the back release hatch.  
“SWINDLE! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW AND HOLD OFF THE GUARDS!”  
In reluctantly lifting himself off the counter, Swindle got hold of the situation as the sound of the Elite Guard’s stomping pedes made their way closer.  
Swindle launched himself off the counter and into fighting position as best he could. Face flushing deeply as he felt something flowing out from between his legs. Having to physically shake himself out of his thoughts and focus on the urgent issue. He ran in the direction of the heavy pedesteps as he rummaged his subspace for a weapon. He finally fished out a small laser-firing handgun which he remembered being notorious for its clean shot as he came within optic-contact with the infiltrating group of Elite Guard.  
“I could’ve used something with a faster fire but this’ll do,” he self-remarked, shooting down the frontliners.  
:: Everything under control? :: Lockdown reached through his comms.  
:: As much as it can be- ::  
:: Alright, I’m gonna try and do a small jump. We’re going straight up so get them pushed out the back door they came from. ::  
:: Sounds crazy, I hope it works. ::  
:: It will. Now hold onto something! ::  
Swindle dashed to the back door with the crumpled security hatch, leading the Elite Guard to think he was attempting to escape. Grabbing onto ceiling pipes the golden mech commed a fast,  
:: NOW! :: as the ship suddenly tilted completely sideways.  
Most to the Elite Guard were sucked straight out into the unforgiving vacuum of space. Swindle managed to kick out two out of the remaining three, the last remaining grabbing on for dear life from the opened door hatch. A breezy feeling between Swindle’s legs finally attracted his attention downwards to see that the kibble he used to cover his codpiece was gone and his valve cover open, along with his chest cavity exposing his spark. In the rush of defending the ship, he didn’t account for looking dignified. Embarrassment flooded his face as he stared directly at the mech below him who had seen everything open the entire time. Not evidently caring as he was still holding on for his dear life. Swindle used one servo to cover up his crotch area and stomped at the last survivor's grip with full force. Watching him fall into complete nothingness in an instant. There would be no survivors to witness his display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing action scenes, don't I?


End file.
